ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Spellman
Sally Spellman is the drag character of , aka Otcishot or Xion. She placed 5th and won Miss Cuntgeniality on Season 1 of Ms. Paint's Art Race, and is a judge from Season 2 onward. Meet the Queen What inspires you? Probably cartoons, comics and occult stuff, I really like the idea of witchcraft, paganism and all that good satanic aesthetic because I think they translate into cool concepts. What will you bring to the competition? I hope that I can bring fun looks and a quirky persona to if anything I can always just bring my exotic venezuelan flavor to it. How much experience do you have as an artist? I'd say that a lot since I've been drawing my whole life and I've fiddled with minor simple animations, pixel art, digital, though I'm not that skilled with traditional art because I don't really have the tools to work with but I'd love to expand my traditional skillz horizons. Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Eccentric, fun, metal Which decade had your favorite fashion? I really love the 80s, fun colors and outrageous silhouettes, everything was larger than life. Is there anything you want viewers to know? I'm just a really nice girl :-) Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * Miss Robbed * Closest Lipsync (vs. Memorie) * #4 Best Looks of the Season (Sea Slugs) * #9 Best Looks of the Season (7 Deadly Sins) Fun Facts *Sally Spellman competed in Artists Fantasy Season, where she won Miss Cuntgeniality and placed 4th after having to leave the race due to time constraints. *Sally also competed in the Dragula-inspired Facebook competition Dragfernum and quit in 7th place. *Sally Spellman's favorite FB queens are Stevie Hitchcock and Dionne von Teese. *Van De Lies and Xiu Mi are both Sally Spellman's drag daughters, while Memorie is her drag sister. *Sally is one of the few queens to win a lipsync without providing a lipsync image. *Xion chose Sally Spellman's name because "Sally comes from hypodermic Sally from AHS because I thought It was an innocent sounding name for such a character and I liked that contrast, Spellman comes from Sabrina the teenage witch because I've always envisioned Sally as a gothic witchy drag Queen." *Sally Spellman's surname was almost Sanderson, based on the Sanderson sisters from Hocus Pocus. *Sally's name out of drag is Nicanor Pascual. *Sally was "born in Venezuela he took off for the US and started a photography business. He owns a small studio and when he was 24 he started getting new clients in the form of pageant queens Who wanted their portraits taken, he was never too involved in the gay scene so he grew curious. Eventually he started doing conventional female illusion as Pascualina LaCroix Michaels but never felt comfortable with It until one day he stumbled upon a bar full of tranimals, bearded queens and club kids and fell in love, immediately changing her group of Friends and aesthetic, Sally Spellman was born. At age 31, Sally's being doing drag for 7 years and she performs regularly in her home bar which she co-owns "The Hellhole"." *Sally Spellman has four "Top Toots of the Week" from Fashion Paint Review, the second highest amount next to Ira D'Essance's five. Quotes *"Ding Dong The Witch Is dead" (mirror message) *"Not Miss Cuntgeniality again!!!!! lmfao" *"Time to say goodbye friends." *"I'm in hell, I'm always down." *"detail =/= quality" *"It's not my fault I live in venezuela :("